Realidad
by a-lunatica
Summary: Los espejos siempre han sido considerados como objetos sagrados. La representación perfecta de la realidad. En su caso la representación perfecta de la perfección. Slash. Parafilia.PWP.


**Beta**: Lady Voldy, además ayudó con el simbolismo de los espejos. ¡Gracias!

**Advertencia**: esto es drarry: Harry/Draco. Y es una parafilia: Espectrofilia, excitación producida por la imagen en el espejo. Escrita para el juego/reto del foro drarry. Y es mi primer escrito más largo que un drabble.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío. Si Draco fuera mío.. sería bastante más pervertido que en el canon. XD

**Realidad **

Los espejos siempre han sido considerados como objetos sagrados. La representación perfecta de la realidad. En su caso la representación perfecta de la perfección. Podría ser considerado como un egocéntrico, lo sabía. No que le importara.

Él era egocéntrico, pero ¿cómo no serlo? Era natural que lo fuera, no podía evitarlo, él era perfecto, en todos los sentidos.

Draco Malfoy es perfecto y jodidamente sexy. Él es consciente de eso y lo disfruta.

Los espejos siempre habían sido su pasión, su debilidad. Su fetichismo secreto. Su placer culpable. Mirarse al espejo es algo cotidiano, pero para Draco Malfoy, es todo un placer. Se excita, su sangre hierve, todo su cuerpo reacciona —nuevamente, ¿cómo no hacerlo?— al observar su perfección, ese cuerpo de morirse.

Nadie puede mirar a Draco Malfoy y no excitarse, ni siquiera él mismo.

Por eso cada mañana se tomaba el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de ese placer.

En la habitación no habían espejos, Harry se sorprendió cuando él se negó a colocar un espejo de cuerpo entero en el armario, _pensé que con lo egocéntrico que eres, desearías mirarte seguido_, había dicho en esa ocasión, _no necesito mirarme para saber que soy impresionante, _había respondido él. Era cierto, pero no era ése el motivo. No quería un espejo en la habitación para no andar excitado cada vez que se observara. Tampoco en el resto de la casa, solo en el baño, ése era su secreto. Harry no lo sabía, aparentemente.

Es por verse reflejado. Excitación por el acto de ser doble, por verse a sí mismo. Excitación por entender que los espejos son perfectamente iguales a la realidad. Verdad absoluta, pura y sincera.

Draco estaba en el estudio, revisando las últimas acciones de sus empresas cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación. Harry estaba de viaje, en una de sus misiones secretas _si-te-digo-tendría-que-matarte. _Curioso y algo preocupado dejó los papeles en orden, cogió su varita y se dirigió a la habitación.

Lo que encontró ahí, no fue un desesperado ataque mortífago, ni nada remotamente similar a lo que habría esperado.

En la pared, donde estaba el closet, había un espejo gigante, de muro a muro. Y, pegado a él, había una nota, con la indiscutible caligrafía de Harry.

_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

Joder _¿Harry lo había descubierto?_ Sí, el muy cabrón lo había descubierto y seguramente tenía preparada una noche de sexo desenfrenado frente al espejo, o contra éste.Su varita cayó al piso, olvidada.

Miró al espejo, y por un momento, la imagen de Harry follándolo pasó a segundo plano. Ahí estaba él, mirándose y siendo observado, siendo doble. Sí, le gustaba lo que veía. Le excitaba lo que veía. La sensación de levantar la mano y observarse haciéndolo, era demasiado.

Se tocó una mejilla y deslizó los dedos hacia la mandíbula, seguía observándose, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, su miembro ya estaba medio erecto.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras bajaba esos dedos hacia el cuello de su camisa, jugueteando con los bordes, rozando su blanca piel, cremosa, suave.

Por un segundo cerró los ojos, deleitándose en la imagen mental de sí mismo, la imagen del espejo. Al abrirlos, su respiración se detuvo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—dijo Draco.

Draco abrió los ojos a más no poder. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Se veía. Realmente se veía. En el espejo ya no era uno, eran dos Dracos los que le devolvían una mirada gris.

Draco se dio la vuelta, para enfrentarse a su otro yo materializado. El otro yo estaba inmóvil. Alzó una mano para tocar el hombro del otro Draco. El otro Draco lo imitó. Subió hacia la mejilla, cerró los ojos y se perdió en el toque, deslizando los dedos hacia el cuello, sintiendo.

Tocar y ser tocado. Tocar y tocarse. Joder, era un momento mágico.

Sus dedos llegaron a los bordes de la camisa, la misma camisa, y se deslizaron hacia el interior, raspando suavemente con las uñas la piel. El otro Draco, como cual espejo, imitaba cada movimiento, a la perfección.

Draco tomó un botón entre sus dedos y con maestría lo desojó, no se sorprendió al sentir su propio botón siendo desabrochado, por sus propias manos, por su reflejo.

Siguiendo ese ritual, uno a uno los botones desaparecieron y la camisa quedó abierta, Draco subió una mano acariciando su pecho, acariciándose tal como le gustaba, empujando la camisa, dejando que se deslizara por su brazos hacia atrás cayendo arrugada en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver aún a otro Draco real en iguales condiciones, y en el espejo, aún dos Draco le miraban. Era el cielo.

Miró de pies a cabeza al otro Draco, y se excitó aun más, era perfecto.

Con manos más temblorosas que lo habitual, Draco comenzó a quitarse los pantalones observando a su reflejo hacer lo mismo. Bajar la cremallera, con los pulgares descender el pantalón, levantar una pierna, después la otra, arrojar la prenda hacia el mismo lado. Ambos en bóxer, los mismos bóxer negros que mostraban aquella necesidad.

Draco se llevó un dedo a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo, un dedo, después otro. Lo llevó hacia sus pezones, trazando círculos alrededor, apretando levente, hasta dejarlos rígidos, un pezón, luego el otro.

Todo lo hacía con calma, disfrutando. Disfrutándose. Y observando. Observándose.

El otro Draco hacía lo mismo, y eso lo excitaba aun más, de una manera brutal. Necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir y dejar de ser un mero espectador. Quería tocar, lamer, morder. Dejarse marcas.

Tocar y tocarse. Sentir y sentirse. Uno más uno, no siempre son dos.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los bóxers, jugueteo con el elástico, acarició delicadamente su miembro, sobre la tela. Era una sensación agonizante. Estaba excitado, estaba duro, pero quería más de ese placentero sufrimiento, no todos los días podía observarse, así, en vivo y en directo.

Deslizó los pulgares al interior de los bóxer y los bajó, los ojos grises fijos en la entrepierna de su reflejo, en sus propios e iguales movimientos.

Totalmente desnudo, fue consciente de su desesperación. Estaba jadeando, y la atmosfera creada alrededor era ya sofocante de tanto deseo, de tanto placer.

Draco tenía las pupilas dilatas, los ojos brillantes, y una fina capa de sudor en la frente; y su miembro erguido, altivo, hinchado, demandando atención. Ya casi doloroso.

Tomó su pene entre los dedos, presionando ligeramente, moviéndolos con delicadeza, arriba y abajo, repitiendo ese movimiento, una y otra vez, sus pensamientos volando al ritmo de ese vaivén, solo era su polla, solo era él. Sus ojos aún fijos en aquella réplica. En su reflejo, en su otro yo que, asombrosamente, estaba en el mismo estado, repitiendo exactamente los mismo movimientos.

Reflejo, espejo.

Cerró los ojos, ya había absorbido suficientes detalles para saber que aquel Draco era él mismo, los mismos movimientos, la misma ceja alzada, la misma sonrisa arrogante, los mismos ojos grises brillantes, la misma mano sobre la misma polla.

Joder. Verse a sí mismo, sentirse a si mismo, saberse a sí mismo frente a él.

Aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos, su mano acariciaba, apretaba y frotaba en los lugares adecuados, fulminándolo.

Se vino en el orgasmo más extraño y devastador jamás provocado por su mano y por su cuerpo.

La cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, las mejillas sonrojadas. Era la cúspide del placer, la mejor paja del Universo.

Se escuchó gemir mientras se corría, demasiado perdido para evitarlo, necesitaba liberar todo el placer. Escuchó al otro Draco gemir mientras se corría.

Cuando terminó, su cuerpo no fue capaz de sostenerlo, cayó de rodillas frente al otro cuerpo, en igual condiciones. Abrió los ojos y se encontró, nuevamente con su reflejo.

Su cuerpo temblaba, el orgasmo aún mantenía su efecto. Intento tranquilizarse, normalizar su respiración, aclarar sus pensamientos.

El Draco que tenía en frente, era real. No era una ilusión o un reflejo del espejo cómo pensó en la nebulosa del orgasmo. Pero había sido cual espejo, ese otro Draco, debía conocerlo demasiado bien para ser capaz de imitar cada uno de sus calculados movimientos, y de los inconscientes también.

Draco tenía una _ligera_ idea de quién era ese otro Draco. No conocía a nadie más demente que su novio.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, estiró la mano para ayudar a "Harry" a levantarse y se fueron a la cama. Ambos exhaustos, ambos con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, satisfecha.

El espejo también se considera como señal de unión de los amantes, reflejarse unos a otros.

**Fin**


End file.
